<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who's afraid of the big bad wolf? by Bowthaisarecool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279949">who's afraid of the big bad wolf?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool'>Bowthaisarecool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Halloween 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, F/M, Jonsa Halloween, Mutual Pining, Werewolf!Sansa, little red riding hood inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sansa took a deep breath. All she could smell was the fire, the trees around her. Then suddenly she smelled everything. Arya still walking back to the house. Her mother’s lemon trees. The pies Old Nan had baked for them. The smell of the animals a few miles down by the farm.<br/>She always tried to stay in one place. Hidden in the woods. But each time her wolf instincts took over and wanted her to roam. To stretch her legs and run. Sniff out any food. Though she still had some semblance of control over her wolf body, it doesn’t stop her from exploring.</i><br/>--<br/>For centuries, House Stark has kept a hidden, dark secret. Every woman born into the family has been given the ability to turn into a wolf every full moon starting on their fifteenth year. Some see it as a curse. Others, a blessing. Sansa doesn't know what to see it as, she just knows she doesn't want it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Halloween 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. never fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottyDot/gifts">DottyDot</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi friends! today's entry has been sitting half-written in my folders since august lmao, i hope you enjoy it!</p><p>gonna give this one to Esther-Dot over on tumblr b/c she's a gem and asked about this story in my WIPS 😂</p><p>written for the Jonsa Halloween event on tumblr!<br/>Day 6: Magic/Fear</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hurry up Snow!”</p><p>“In a moment, I’m locking up the horse stable.”</p><p>“The sun’s gone now and the moon’s out. I’m closing the door in a minute whether you’re in or out.” </p><p>“Alright, alright.” Jon hurried and finished locking up the stable, securing the livestock. </p><p>For the last few years, their small village has been the victim of a beast. They don't know how it happened or why their village was chosen, but every full moon, the Red Wolf came. At first, the wreckage and carnage was terrifying. There was death each time. Soon though, the village learned: don't hunt the wolf. After that, it seemed to only hunt animals that were wandering outdoors and never destroyed any property to get to ones locked away. Instead of trying to hunt the giant wolf now, they created a watch team and had designated spots in the high towers, making sure no one came to harm. But still, once every month, the air in the town would become thick with fear. No one knew where the beast came from, it was as if it appeared out of thin air. Like magic. </p><p>Once Jon secured their livestock, he went to head inside, but he heard a rustling. He turned around and looked towards the outskirts of the woods. He could have sworn he’d rounded up all the animals. Not wanting to stick around to find out what it was, he joined Theon in their cabin.</p><p>The two worked as farmhands for the Stark estate ever since the Starks moved into town about five years ago. It was the best thing to happen for two fifteen year old boys who had no family of their own. It was hard, but decent work. And it allowed for them to live in the old cabin a little ways from the estate.</p><p>“All locked up then?” Theon looked up from stoking the fire.</p><p>“Yeah, everything should be secure.” Jon moved over to close the curtains. The light might attract the unwanted beast. </p><p>“Good. That’s good.” </p><p>When Jon sat down, Theon set a cup of ale next to him. All they had to do now was wait out the night. Neither one could ever sleep on a night that the wolf would come. Before long, Jon cleared his throat. He’d been pondering this idea for a while now, and he’d come to a decision.</p><p>“So, I’ve been thinking,” he began. Theon raised a brow for him to continue. “I think I’m going to join the Night’s Watch.”</p><p>Theon scoffed. “You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“I’m very serious. Look, hear me out-”</p><p>“No,” Theon stood up then, a look of fear in his eyes. “Jon, there’s a reason the Watch is made up of a bunch of men with no family. It’s <em> dangerous </em> to be out there. Just because the Red Wolf doesn’t actively hunt anymore, doesn’t mean it won’t kill. Remember what happened two months ago?”</p><p>Jon sighed. Of course he remembered. It was the first kill in a long while. The morning after a full moon found Harry Hardyng, dead by the town square. “Yeah, I remember.”</p><p>“Exactly. I know you and him didn’t quite get on, but he still died a gruesome death.” </p><p>That was an understatement. Jon and Harry absolutely hated each other. Jon hated Harry for being an obnoxious, arrogant man. He had the money, yet couldn’t be bothered to offer support to the young woman whom he laid with and got pregnant. It was the town’s scandal, but of course, with Harry’s name and fortune, the one gossiped about wasn’t him, it was the poor girl. Jon also hated Harry for his constant pursuit of the Stark’s eldest daughter, Sansa. But she’s also the reason Harry hated him in return. Sansa would never give Harry a moment of day, but she always had time for Jon Snow, the extra farmhand her father hired. </p><p>“Then you’ll do well to leave this idea alone.” Jon knew Theon. He’d never admit it, but he was afraid of Jon joining the Night’s Watch and dying. He could have easily pointed out to Theon that he didn’t have family, neither of them did. But that’s a lie. They were brothers in all but blood. So he dropped the topic. For now.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>2 years ago</b>
</p><p>Sansa Stark was out in the woods, kindling a fire. Tonight was to be her first full moon. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t scared. No one would be able to guide her. Her Aunt Lyanna would have been able to, but she had sadly passed away three years ago. Killed by a mob of angry townsfolk, led by Rhaegar Targaryen. Her father had grieved so hard over his lost sister. They couldn't stay there anymore. She supposed she should be thankful no one thought twice about how the Starks just up and left right when the town was safe again.</p><p>She let out a frustrated groan. It wasn’t fair. Why was it only the women in the family who were forced into such a fate. Her father had tried again and again to explain it to her. It was in their blood, he’d say. If it was in their blood, why didn’t <em>he</em> turn into a wolf? Why didn’t Robb?</p><p>Her father had given her journals and diaries of any Stark woman before her who had documented their transformations. Some said it was an excruciating pain. Some said they hardly felt anything. Some even said it was exhilarating and they had felt free. That’s what her Aunt Lyanna felt. Free. Sansa prayed she would feel free too. </p><hr/><p>Two years now. She’s been at this for two years and still, she hated every moment of it. The only consolation she had was that it wasn’t painful; she learnt how to embrace the wolf's senses and that helped ease her into it. The other consolation was that she wouldn’t be alone for long. She stared at the fire, waiting for night to come.</p><p>“Hey.” Arya sat next to her big sister. </p><p>Sansa kept her eyes on the fire in front of her. “You shouldn’t be out here. It’ll happen any second now.”</p><p>“It’s not like you’ll hurt me. You’ve gotten control of it.”</p><p>“Have I?”</p><p>“What happened with Hardyng was… well it just was. What he did,” Arya trailed off and shook her head, “He was vile and Dad said if you hadn’t killed him, <em> he </em> would have.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean it was right,” Sansa glanced at her sister and felt a pang of sorrow. “Besides, if I’m to help you next month, I <em> need </em>to make sure I’m in control.”</p><p>“Damn. Almost next month already.” Arya’s fifteenth nameday was a week from now. </p><p>“I think you’ll be fine.” Sansa smiled at Arya. “You’ve always learned things a lot quicker than I have.” </p><p>“Yeah, but you have more emotional control than I do.” Arya looked up at the moon. “Time to go.” She gave her sister one last hug and headed inside. </p><p>Sansa took a deep breath. All she could smell was the fire, the trees around her. Then suddenly she smelled everything. Arya still walking back to the house. Her mother’s lemon trees. The pies Old Nan had baked for them. The smell of the animals a few miles down by the farm.</p><p>She always tried to stay in one place. Hidden in the woods. But each time her wolf instincts took over and wanted her to roam. To stretch her legs and run. Sniff out any food. Sure she still has some semblance of control over her wolf body, but that doesn’t stop her from exploring. She ran through the trees. Chasing all sorts of wildlife when she heard it. The shout of a man. Curiosity got the better of her and she followed the noise. When she got closer, she heard the snap of a lock and saw him. Jon Snow. The kindest soul she’s ever met. <em> No! </em> Sansa thought. She would not go near him. Her emotions were never right around him. Backing up was a mistake though. She stepped on some fallen twigs and he looked over to her. <em> Please don’t come closer. </em> He didn’t. When Jon went inside, she let out a whimper. Another reason she hated being a wolf. It made finding love so much harder. </p><hr/><p>The sun shone on Sansa’s face. She furrowed her brows and groaned. She sat up and glared at the offending source of light for waking her up. Taking a few deep breaths, Sansa thought about the night before. Nothing was amiss. No unexpected kills at least. That was another thing Sansa hated about being a wolf. How she just became so blasé about killing people. She told herself they deserved it. Her mother and father do as well. But that didn’t stop the feeling she got after every morning she woke up to the news of a new body found. Hardyng, Bolton, Baelish. Those kills are the ones she regrets the least and just that thought has her fearing that this is what she’s become. That she’s embraced her inner bloodthirsty wolf.</p><p>Suddenly there was a noise. She quickly secured her red cloak. In one of the journals, Alarra Stark said she had sewn a large enough cloak that her wolf form could crawl under so she’d be decent in the morning. Sansa had liked that idea, but the only fabric large enough was the one with red dye. She didn’t like how horribly it clashed with her already very red hair, but she didn’t have many other options. </p><p>“Lady Sansa?” Sansa’s breath caught. It was Jon Snow. “What are you doing out here so early?”</p><p>“Jon! Hi.” Sansa beamed up at him. She knew just a year after meeting him that Jon Snow had her heart. “Just out taking a walk is all. I like the crisp morning air. And I’ve told you, it’s just Sansa. No need for formalities.”</p><p>He smiled back at her. She could insist all she wants, but he needs to make the line clear, if not for her then for him. Sansa was the boss’s daughter. And he was not good enough for her. “Of course. Yes, the morning air is really something else. I’ll leave you to your thoughts then.” He turned around but she stopped him.</p><p>“Wait, no, you don’t have to go. What are you doing out so early anyways?”</p><p>“Sun’s up, so it’s safe. I’m out here checking the grounds for strays.”</p><p>Sansa looked at him curiously. “Strays?”</p><p>“Yeah, when I locked up last night, I heard a noise by the trees. Was just wondering if I missed an animal.” </p><p><em> No, you didn’t. </em>She smiled again. “Oh, well I can help you look then!”</p><p>Before Jon could accept, someone called out for Sansa. When they both looked towards who it was, they saw a very concerned Catelyn Stark. Sansa frowned.</p><p>“Never fear, I’m pretty adept at hunting down animals. I’ll let you get back to your mother, Lady Sansa.” With that, he nodded his head at her, then her mother and turned back the way he came.</p><p>Sansa slumped her shoulders and tread towards her mother. </p><p>“Everything okay, Sweetling? Not a bad night?”</p><p>“No, it was fine,” she sighed. “Nothing bad happened.”</p><p>Her mother smiled softly at her. “That’s good.” She looked to where Jon had walked off. “Shall I invite Jon to tea? He can join us for luncheon.”</p><p>The smile she returned her mother was a half-hearted one. “No, I don’t think so.”</p><p>Catelyn frowned, “Sweet, it’s alright if-”</p><p>“I’ll not drag him into a life like mine, Mother.” Sansa walked back to the house, leaving Catelyn aching for her daughter’s happiness.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>never fear, tomorrow's entry will probably be the next chapter.<br/>probably</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sweet 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>written for the Jonsa Halloween event on tumblr!<br/>Day 7: Free day!</p><p>a lil late (and unedited &amp; will prolly come back later to) today, but still made it!<br/>ENJOY!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“For she’s a jolly good fellow!” Arya smiled at her family who were surrounding her. The Starks always loved to make an event of their children’s namedays. Even the household was invited to celebrate with them. “And so say all of us!” Everyone cheered as she blew out the candles on her cake. Sansa and Catelyn had baked her her favorite this year: chocolate cake. </p><p>Tradition dictates that Old Nan would be the one to bake the cake, but a few years ago, the old woman had declared she was ready to retire. Knowing that she would have no other means of income to survive, the Starks had kept her on. She now oversaw the younger cooks and acted as a live-in nanny for the two youngest Stark boys. Old Nan had initially refused, stating she had a great-grandson she must take care of. So the Starks took him in as well. Walder, a fine young man, if a bit slow in wit, was kind and loyal. Catelyn, unsure at first because of his large stature, soon came to appreciate the new stableboy, for he was as gentle with her sons as he was with the foals. When Rickon began to speak, he would copy the only word that Walder was able to say, “Hodor.” And Walder, who would dote on the little boy, took his new nickname in stride.</p><p>After the cake was sliced and passed around, Bran and Rickon insisted on Arya opening her presents. They wanted to see what she received. And really, so did she. Arya was thrilled with each gift she got. A new horse from her father, a book of mythology from her mother, fitted trousers from Robb (who Catelyn looked at disapprovingly), and a few more knickknacks from everyone. It was Sansa’s gift though that touched Arya the most. When she opened it, Arya looked up at her sister with watery eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Sansa,” she whispered. When Arya went up to hug her sister, everyone asked what it was that Sansa gave her. Arya went over to the box, and lifted up a large bundle of dark gray fabric. Their family smiled softly.</p><p>“That’s a fine cloak you’ve made her Lady Sansa,” Theon remarked, “It’s a bit big for the little Lady though, no?” Jon shot a glare at his friend. They were invited guests as household staff. Not as friends. And if he were honest, Jon didn’t like Theon criticizing Sansa’s gift. But before he could say anything to apologize, Arya and Sansa giggled. </p><p>“Yeah Sansa,” Arya teased, “I’m practically drowning in this thing.” As if to make a point, she put on the cloak and was indeed completely encompassed in it.</p><p>Sansa sighed, “I suppose it was wishful thinking that my little sister would finally grow a few inches.” Everyone laughed at her joke. Except for Arya.</p><p>“You know, it’s rude to make fun of someone on their nameday,” she huffed. </p><p>After mingling with everyone for a while longer, Jon decided they had outstayed their welcome and that it was time to let the family spend time together. He gestured to Theon and the two men wished Arya one last happy nameday and left. They didn’t get too far before they heard someone calling for them. Turning around, they saw it was Sansa.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to give this to you before you left!” She handed them what looked like a picnic basket filled with food.</p><p>“What’s this for?” Jon asked curiously.</p><p>“Don’t question it, Snow, just accept it with a smile.” Theon joked. </p><p>Sansa smiled shyly at Jon. “It’s just some leftovers from today. Thought you two could use some food for dinner.” Theon looked back and forth at Jon and Sansa before rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Thank you, Lady Sansa,” he said, and grabbed the basket from her hands, because apparently Jon forgot how to use his. “We’ll be sure to have a hearty meal tonight.”</p><p>“Of course, Theon. We couldn’t possibly eat everything on our own.” She glanced back at Jon before adding, “And it’s just Sansa. You know my family doesn’t care about formalities like that.”</p><p>“Yes well, you wouldn’t catch us calling your father and mother anything other than Lord and Lady Stark.” Theon looked at the other two again, who were doing nothing but smiling shyly at one another. “Well, I’ll go ahead and bring this home. Join me whenever you're ready, I’ll be out by the tractor.” Theon gave Jon a knowing smirk before retreating to their cabin.</p><p>Jon cleared his throat, “You’re always very kind, Lady-”</p><p>“Just Sansa. Please?” When Jon did nothing but give her a strained smile, she continued, “I know you don’t call Arya ‘Lady Arya’ or Robb ‘Lord Robb,’ so I must insist on the same treatment. Or I’ll think you just don’t like me.”</p><p>He nodded and chuckled, “Alright then. Sansa.”</p><p>She grinned triumphantly, “You’ve finally relented. It only took you five years.”</p><p>At the reminder of how they met, Jon excused himself. “Time to work now, your father doesn’t pay me to just sit around.” Sansa frowned. She knows he didn’t mean it the way it sounded, but she can’t shake the thought of Jon just being kind to her because her father pays him. “Thank you again, Lady-” Jon cleared his throat when Sansa quirked a brow at him, “Thank you, Sansa.”</p><p>Sansa watched him longingly as he continued down the path to the yard. Before he moved out of sight, he turned around and saw her watching. She returned his small wave and then he was gone. Sansa knew what she was doing was dangerous. She shouldn’t flirt with him so blatantly. He didn’t deserve to be entangled in her mess. Jon Snow deserved better. </p><p>“Admiring our pretty farmhand again?” Sansa jumped at the voice of her little sister. Arya always had a knack for sneaking up on people.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sansa said dismissively.</p><p>“You can’t lie to me, it’s my nameday.” </p><p>Sansa snorted. </p><p>“Anyways,” Arya continued, “Mother wants us to go drop off some food for Maester Luwin. Something about gifting the doctor who helped her through the hardest birth of her life.” </p><hr/><p>“Oh, so our smitten boy finally returns?” Theon teased Jon.</p><p>“Watch it, Greyjoy.”</p><p>Theon raised his hands in surrender. “I’m just saying, Sansa has always been sweet on you. And I <em> know </em> you like her as well.” </p><p>“She’s not sweet on me. She’s sweet to everyone. And besides, it doesn’t matter. She’s off limits.”</p><p>Theon turned off the tractor and turned to face Jon. “You know as well as I do that the Starks are different from the rest of those upper-class folk. They don’t care about money and titles. You think they’d’ve let Robb court Talisa if they did? Or let Arya befriend that blacksmith?” With that said, he went back to plowing the fields for the new crops.</p><p>Jon sighed. He knows all this. When the Starks first moved to town, a lot of the richer people tried to curry favor with them. They were an old, well-respected family name. But when they realized that Lord and Lady Stark didn’t care for fancy gifts or making betrothals for their children, their popularity died down. With the lower class though, their popularity increased. Lord Stark and his son, Robb, worked as solicitors and always advocated for the less fortunate. Lady Catelyn often volunteered at the church and schools. She was very active in charity work. </p><p>What Theon didn’t know was that Jon had already tried to court Sansa. Perhaps not as obviously as Robb did with Talisa. But still, he tried. He’d offer to take her into town when she had errands, or walk her home from church if she had stayed late to help. And each time, he’d gotten a kind, but resounding “No, thank you.” At first he thought she just didn’t want to be a bother to him, but eventually her rejections weren’t accompanied by kind smiles, but sad smiles. Oh, she was kind alright. Too kind to tell him to piss off. But Jon wasn’t a fool, he stopped bothering her with unwanted advances. </p><hr/><p>“Tell your mother again that I thank her!” Maester Luwin waved farewell at the two Stark sisters and closed his door.</p><p>“Well, that was a lovely visit, shall we go home then?” Sansa looked down at her sister, who was now donning her new cloak.</p><p>“Do you mind if we take a detour? Wanted to visit Gendry at his shop really quick.”</p><p>Sansa smirked at her little sister. “No, you go ahead. I’ll wait for you by the bench under the lamppost. I don’t want to watch any of your indecent flirting.”</p><p>After lightly shoving her sister, Arya walked to the opposite direction. Sansa smiled fondly at her. Despite her jab at Arya’s height, Sansa was very proud of the young woman she was slowly becoming. She went and sat down on the bench and waited for her sister. She thought about how in just three weeks, she would no longer be a lone wolf. Though that thought excited her, she was still worried. New wolves always had trouble controlling themselves, and Sansa was afraid she wouldn’t be able to reign in Arya. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the figure heading toward her.</p><p>“Lady Sansa, fancy seeing you out here all by your lonesome.” She looked up to where the voice was coming from, and immediately frowned. </p><p>“Just waiting on my sister, Mr. Baratheon.” Joffrey Baratheon was another one of Sansa’s many <em> unwanted </em>suitors. He, like his chum Harry Hardyng before him, had made it a sort of game to try and get the attention of one Sansa Stark. </p><p>“Ah, shall I wait with you? And I’ve told you Lady Sansa, you must call me Joffrey, we are friendly enough I think.” Before Sansa could tell him no, he sat down close to her. Too close. He smiled down at Sansa. “This is nice, isn’t it?”</p><p>She stood up, wanting to make as much room as possible between her and the overbearing man. “Mr. Baratheon, this is highly improper.”</p><p>He scoffed at her. “Improper? What’s improper is a woman such as yourself out here on your own. I’ll walk you home.” He proffered up an arm to her. </p><p>“As I said, I’m waiting for my sister,” Sansa responded stiffly. If there’s anything that annoyed Sansa Stark, it was a man who could not handle the word no.</p><p>Joffrey looked exaggeratedly around. “I don’t see her.”</p><p>“Look behind you.” Joffrey turned to find a smirking Arya. “Now you do.” And when he started to reply, Arya interrupted him. “You can go now Mr. Baratheon. We’re fine to walk home on our own.”</p><p>“Why you insolent little-”</p><p>“Sansa, look what Gendry gifted me for my nameday,” Arya proceeded to unravel a very delicate looking fencing sword. She turned towards Joffrey and began waving it in complicated maneuvers, “Doesn’t the blade just gleam so prettily Mr. Baratheon?”</p><p>“Ladies shouldn’t be wielding such things,” he scoffed. Arya pointed the sword at him and he backed off. </p><p>“Good thing I’m not a lady.” </p><p>“I’ll see you later then, Lady Sansa. Good evening.” With a final scoff at Arya, he walked away. </p><p>“Did he say anything awful to you?” Arya asked, still not taking her eyes off the retreating man. Sansa cleared her throat and Arya turned back to look at her sister. Sansa then glanced down at the fencing sword and gave Arya a questioning look.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to learn,” she said sheepishly, “and I guess Gendry asked Jon what to get as a nameday gift, Jon told him about it.”</p><p>“Jon? Our Jon?”</p><p>Arya snorted. “Yes, dearest sister. <em> Our </em> Jon.” After wrapping up the blade again, the sisters went down the cobblestone path that led to their home.</p><p>“So, how are you going to hide that from Mother and Father?”</p><p>“You think I can fit it in the empty picnic basket?”</p><p>It was Sansa’s turn to snort at her sister.</p><hr/><p>“Alright, supper time.” Jon jumped off the bed of the truck and stretched. He had been mulching for the last few hours and was ready to call it a day. Theon looked back at the shovels they had left on the far side and debated whether or not they should put it away. Jon gave him a hard stare and he sighed.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll put them away.” Jon sat down on a nearby tree stump while Theon dragged himself over and started putting away their tools. His back ached just a bit and he needed some rest. Suddenly he heard loud giggling and then a shout of his name.</p><p>“Jon! Look what Gendry made me!”</p><p>He looked over and stilled. Walking towards him was the woman who had always managed to catch his breath. She waved at Jon.</p><p>“Sansa. Hi.” And then Jon, remembering the one who <em> actually </em> called for him, looked to Arya, “And what is it Gendry made you?”</p><p>She laughed, “Oh like you don’t know! He told me you were the one who suggested he make me one.”</p><p>Jon scratched the back of his head, “Yes, well you always complain about not being good with a needle like your sister Sansa, so I thought you could have a different needle of your own.”</p><p>Sansa looked at her sister amusedly, “Oh really?”</p><p>“Oh do shut up.” Arya looked at her sword happily. “That’s what I’ll call you. Needle.”</p><p>“Gods save us all,” Theon said as he approached them, “Lady Arya with a sword? This surely can’t go well.”</p><p>“You’re still working, Theon?” Sansa concernedly asked, “It’s rather late.”</p><p>“Time doesn’t stop for farming unfortunately,” he laughed.</p><p>“But Jon’s not working,” Arya pointed out, “He’s just sitting around.”</p><p>Theon barked a laugh. “Yes well, he’s handsome, not handy.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi friends! barely made it lmao<br/>hope you like this chapter!<br/>HAPPY HALLOWEENIE 🎃👻🐺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>